Tibor Bulejčík
Úvod Tibor Bulejčík je bývalý vodič autobusiska Karosa a trvalý kamarád Laco Repáně. Poprvé na scéně: 6. prosince 2013. Riadny autobusmacher. Alias: (na Slovensku:) busakbundak; (v USA:) Karosamen, superbusman Věk: Je starší než Laco. Vzhled: je vela podobny temu hercovi v prahe ako sa vola kurva hej ten narozny (Šlah #2930) Výška: 175 cm; Váha: 75 kg Zvláštní znamení: ma podozrivy ksicht (Šlah #2887) Kokot: ma velky kokot.ked mu ho viera rolcekova merala krajcirskym metrom vraj ma dvadsattri centimetrov raz vravela. "jezisimarja ja myslel ze tibor je na konci retezu a vidim ze jsou tam i horsi proboha" – biznisak ocidlak Spolu s Laco Repáňěm prožil řadu zajímavých Příběhů z autobusu. Pozor! Nezaměňovat s vodičem autobusa Tiborem Bulejčíkem (synem Tona Bulejčíka), který skočil do Váha a už ho nikdy nikdo neviděl. Rodina *Tono Bulejčík - strýc *Tibor Bulejčík - bratranec *Roza Bulejčíková - sestřenice Seznam Tiborových milenek * Viera Rolčeková - a tehoto priserneho potkana tibor jebal ked vodel autobus.sak pametam ako vzdy prisiel opity aj jej paprce zkrutel zvalel ju pichol kokota do nej revala a ja som cakal pri dverach kym dojebe mrtku do nej pusti napokon srat na nu aj pojdeme zpat do krcmy. * Jadviga Kyselová * Mariena Kyselová ** ju raz jebal aj vravel ze aj pri jebaniu riadne krkala.aj vraj prdela povedal ze mal celu izbu zasmradenu z tejto jebacky vravim mu kurva na co si takuto komsomolku domov vlacas ty picus ved vidis aka je bude mat picisko zlepene aj rit otrubenu hnedym cecky opotene na co toto kurva vlacas domov mal si jej povedat nech ti fajku pred krcmou urobi odbavit sa jej do hubiska aj ju kopnut do bachora a ist domov v kludu spat. Základní popis Velmi inteligentní a technicky zručný * sak tibor uz vyzera teraz dobre mal skazene zuby no tu mu urobeli pekne biele umele aj riadne hadry nove teraz uz ma riadny bohatyrsky jebak je teraz.sak je vela podobny temu hercovi v prahe ako sa vola kurva hej ten narozny. * tibor tu selijake fotky robi aj selico nahrava ked tarame trebarz doma ci v restauracii na ten svoj novy velky telefon sak vie s tym pekne narabat.sak v csad robel tam nerobeli dajaky debili sak ked vies autobus vodit nemozes byt debil kurva.s telefonom vie ako robit fotky robit ci selico nahravat na video aj wermachtaky ako idu nafilmoval tym telefonom.sak kamsi posiela z teho neviem ci do varina ci kde kurva.sak som mu pekny velky telefon kupel aj pekne selijake porno na tem doma pozera.sak tibor lubi porno doma ma vyse dvesto videokaziet selijake jebacky. *tibor si kupel ten tablet.porno na tem ide pozerat pekne.aj ja si kupim no v prahe lebo tyto tu su setky po anglicky viem hovno co to hlasi.vcera zme hovoreli s tymto zariadenim s vierou rolcekovou cez taku kameru v tem aj sme ju videli aj ona nas.som jej zlate hodiny aj retaze ukazal toto nevidela takuto kopu zlata tato smrdacka hlupana.vravela ze vraj to nemoze byt zlate taketo retaziska.vravim jej ty sprosta megera z mojsa vies hovno o amerike aj zlatu z dubaja zeres oschlu sekanu kazdy den ti z tvojej huby smrdi ako mrtvole.aj zacala plakat.zme sa jej smiali s tiborom hejneken pivo zme pritem popijali aj jej tibor povedal ze ma masne vlasy a vraj vyzera ako otraveny potkan.vravim sak to je naozaj pekne zariadenie ked mozeme tu svinu cez pol zemegule takto rozculit ze place hlupana.zkusali zme sa aj s krcmarom z varina zo starej krcmy spojit no nedalo sa akosi.tibor s tym vie narabat sak je technicky typ sak vodel autobus. *tibor autobusiskom uz nejazdi lebo je starsi odo mna aj je v dochodku.no stale jebe riadne sak tu ojebava jednu otrokynu taketo plajboj kurvisko v zivote nemal len ked na autobude chodel mal vo vnutri nalepene vystrihane obrazky takychto ceckatych masin. *najsmrdakovejsie kopyta - mal jedny ponozky na kopytoch viacej ako mesiac.prisiel roboty ked autobus zaparkoval isiel do krcmy kde sa ozral aj prisiel domov len bagancata zhodel aj isiel spat rano obul a isiel a takto cez mesiac.robel.sak si v krcme bagancata zhodel aj sa vela ludi co tam boli na pive natiahlo aj jedna zena co tam bola detvy kupit staremu sa rovno u vycapa povracala z teho kopytoveho smradiska.ked tie ponozky zhodel po viacej ako mesiaci sa vlado rolcek v krcme ozral aj zme mu ich napchali varechou do ust ked lezal ozraty pri hajzloch. *trebarz tibor bulejcik si cistil zuby prvy raz ked mu bolo dvadsatri rokov.sak si bulejcika stretol vo februari a stale mal vianocnu rybu napchatu pomedzi zubami.sak sa v tej dobe neriesilo akesi selijake cudne kefky nevies ci to je do huby ci do riti aj miliony past k temu kurva ako teraz.tu su cele obchody kde maju len masinkvery na cistenie zubov.to som nikedy nevidel taketo nezmyselne hovadiny. Práce Tibor coby vodič autobusa Tibor v USA Do USA doráží v červenci 2014 Styl (stav k lednu 2017) tibor je tiez obleceny ako riadny macher nie ako akysi panelsocial z varina.sak topanky ma hnede guciska riadne hnede nohavice ral loren aj zelenu kosulu a zlte sako.dve zlate retaziska ma jedno z dubaja na tem ma zaveseny zlaty autobus a druhy hruby na tem zavesene csad co som mu nehal urobit.bundisko ma take sive kozene.aj je pekne ovoneny lubi vonu olt spajs.aj ma v zadnom vacku nohavic pekny hreben so striebornu rucku ako papagaj.tym ked potrebuje sa pricese. aj selijake ine pekne hadry ma samozrejme trebarz ma take pekne bundisko s ksichtom takeho chlapa v klobuke na chrbte el kapone.ci capone.vraj to bol akysi americky machergangsterak.k temu nosi take ciernocervene tenisky od teho co s tymi loptami selijak hadzal ten lordan.to ma taky ako sportluk ked sa takto tymito hadrami ohadze. sak tibor ma viacej bund sak na slovensku mu vraveli busakbundak.bol najvatsi macher v csad lebo mal najlepsie dzinbundiska z tuzexa jebal jednu predavacku z tuzexa v ziline taku tucnu ramlenu volala sa jozka kerbankova vraveli jej kerbacka aj vzdy tam nieco ukradla aj mu doniesla.aj ameriki fajcel. Intimita s Laco Repáněm Tibor Bulejčík je heterosexuál a Laco Repáň jeho orientaci respektuje/toleruje. Na přímý dotaz, zda spolu někdy "něco měli", Laco odpověděl: * sak nie len som mu kedisi kokota stiskal ked lezal ozraty za krcmu no to bolo pred dlhym casom v mojsi. * aj mi ruky ochcal bol ozraty a ked som mu kokota stiskal naraz chcal. * aj som mu prst do riti vtlacel no mal plnu aj som vytiahol riadne nutelacky prst.inac s tiborom nic. * sak ked mal moj prst v riti ihned kopytami hrabal v strku co bol za krcmu kde lezal ozraty. * no napokon isiel na hajzel matus aj som prst z riti vytiahol riadneho nutelaka som mal no som nemal kde umyt aj som o travu otrel a isiel som zpat do krcmy. Category:Osoby